Black Out
by deathbystrawberry
Summary: A world of darkness traps the lost souls, forcing them to embrace it. Yet they pray, quietly. Hoping that someday their beloved sky will open up once again. To fend off the terrible fate that has befallen on them. /slight-all27/ More Summary Inside.


**-;- B - L - A - C - K * O - U - T -;-**

**SUMMARY**: Having fallen into a sudden comatose state, Sawada Tsunayoshi inadvertently finds himself into a new world setting. As if his spirit had been transported in to another universe. He quickly learns that although there are familiar faces in this world, they are not the same people who'd he come to know. His family, friends, allies, and even enemies have scattered. All living different, yet extremely difficult lives. The new world's system has deprived them of their rights, freedom, and even their names. And the sky is always cold and dark. He had a reason for being there… He was the sky that they were seeking out for.

**AN**: Interested? Not interest? Also, I have yet to decide who should Tsuna be paired up (_officially_) with so... Vote! 1827, 6927, R27, etc. Just vote once, please and thank you. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>In the Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>There was no blockbuster battle of epic proportions. No sudden head collisions. No pills or drugs of any kind. No anonymous enemy seeking out to corrupt his mind. No suicide. No accidental accidents. No stress beyond comparison. No hormones going out in chaos. No fear beyond recognition. No homesickness. No soap-opera like heartbreaks. No untimely death, either. He just… fell into it.<p>

A coma.

In retrospect, something like is virtually impossible. A healthy and still growing male teenager such as Sawada Tsunayoshi does not just simple 'fall into' a comatose state. Not especially when he was taking one of his regulatory naps. He was under the watchful eyes of the tutor, the Arcobaleno Reborn for heaven sake! Of course he would do anything to overwork the brunet to the point of him having a coma. In addition, there was no outside interference whatsoever. If there was, Reborn would have taken care of it. So… why?

For the record, Tsuna wasn't aware of this at first. He assumed it was all a dream.

When Tsuna woke up, he jerked his own body forward. He blinked a couple times to adjust to the light and rid of the blurs that prevented him from focusing in on the objects in front of him. There was a tree. And there were trees surrounding that tree. _'What are trees doing in my room?' _After realizing how wrong that sounded, his eyes began to widen. _'W-where am I?'_

He frantically looked around for clues. Clumps of nature's beauty. With more trees. Was he sent into the middle of a forest or something? And if so, he hoped it wasn't one of those weird 'Alice In Wonderland' scenario. Then he began to recap on the previous events before his current predicament. But nothing seemed to stand out usual to him. Well, more than the usual mafia boss lifestyle. It was his seventeenth birthday, but that was two days ago. Then he was reminded of how quickly his birthday party had went up into flames… literally. But, hey. No need to mourn over spilled milk right? At least he and everyone else who was there had a good time. That's what Yamamoto would always tell him. The Rain Guardian's optimism never ceases to amazing him.

In any case, he decided that sitting there wouldn't help his case. All he had to find was find some form of civilization, and he'll simply just ask them to point the way back home. It's not like Reborn had the animosity to drop him into some godforsaken forest, and is most like located on the other side of the continent, right?

He paused, "AGH! Of course he could!"

His hands clasped over on the side of his wild hair, as he shook his head fiercely as if to rid himself of such stupidity. He noticed that he was surprisingly… cold? Tsuna looked down. For some reason, although it didn't really surprise him, he was only wearing his clean white boxers. Which was marked with his favorite number '27' on one of the sides, and assumed that was his mother's handiwork.

Now how was he suppose to talk to someone? He can't just simply walk up to them. He looked like some pervert off the street, or the kind you don't want to meet in a dark alley! And the last thing he wanted to do in this unknown land was make enemies with the residents. He sighed, for what mentally seemed to be the umpteenth time since he got there. Seriously, how did he get himself into such a mess?

Then, without any warning he heard a crash.

From the left side he noticed a disturbance among the trees, with their heavy coats of pines and leaves rustling suspiciously. Judging from the quick and small, earthquake like sensation underneath his bare feet, a large tree must have fallen. He decided to investigate it. But not before planning ahead incase it was a huge bear or something that caused a tree to tumble. Since trees their size were not easy for one person to cut, not to mention can a person be fast enough to avoid getting crushed by it when it falls.

He started to run, while making sure he didn't step on anything that could stab his feet. His hands slipped into the pockets of his boxers. And he was relieved. Reborn (he still assumes the infant was at fault here) had the decency to give him his X-Gloves. He was even still wearing the Sky Vongola Ring. The only thing he lacked was the Dying Will Pills. However, there was more. And this shocked Tsuna greatly. Something was rattling in his other pocket.

When he slipped into the other pocket and took small object, and was later petrified enough to stop running. It was the Storm Vongola Ring.

He couldn't think straight at that moment. Words started to bobble around his head, as he felt like he couldn't breathe. Placing the ring delicately on his other hand, and pulled out another ring from his pockets. This time, it was the Cloud Vongola Ring. Now his head started to spin. This had to be some kind of sick joke! There was no way his Guardians would just… unless…

"Uh. Hello? Someone there? Can you help me out? My leg's caught, I don't think I can move."

Tsuna looked up, startled that someone had interrupted his thoughts. "Y-yeah, sorry. I-I'm coming!"

Quickly, he placed the rings back into his pockets. And noted that he had to find a safer container for them after he was done saving-… Wait, that voice. Was it just his imagination?

"Haha! Don't strain yourself, then." He sounded genuinely cheerful. There was no mistaken _that_ voice.

When Tsuna finally arrived at the scene, he noticed a huge oak tree on the ground. For a moment, he admired whoever had managed to cut it down. Then he found someone only a couple inches away. His right leg, caught under the thickness of one branch. And after getting past the nasty twisted state the leg was in, he stared into the eyes of gentle person.

His Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.


End file.
